1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, and more particularly to a device for supporting a saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand saws are used for sawing wood workpieces or the like manually. No support devices may be used for supporting the hand saws and for allowing the hand saws to saw the workpieces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand saws.